


Soldier

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not Vern’s favorite, but he wishes he were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



He’s not Vern’s favorite person that’s for sure.   
No matter how hard he tries, he’ll never measure up to dead Scott Ross, or fucking Chris Keller. Keller can do whatever he wants, and Vern will be ready to take him back.  
He’s been fucking Beecher for months, and sold Vern out, but Vern’s still hoping he’ll change his mind. The prodigal son or some bullshit like that.  
James has done more than his share for Vern, bled for him, killed for him, had his dick bitten off by that crazy ex-prag of his.  
It means less than nothing, nothing at all when push comes to shove.  
Vern is talking about becoming a grandfather.  
Carrie was a whore, so who knows if Hank was the father.  
Kid might come out a spic, or something worse than that.  
But Vern will hope it’s a clean white baby worthy of the family name at least.  
Liesel didn’t want any kids, nor did he really.  
She said it would ruin her figure, and he liked her like she was.  
Liesel complains about some neighbors fucking loudly, who keep her awake at night.  
He’s worried she might join them, she’s a red-blooded woman with a husband in jail after all.  
What if she has a lover?  
He hopes she at least chose an Aryan to be unfaithful with.

*  
He owes Vern all, even if he never speaks to James again.  
Vern showed him the light, the glorious path to the clean, white America.  
He’s a soldier in a proud army, so says Vern and he’s never wrong.  
James loves him, but not in a faggy way.  
Not like fucking Keller loves that bitch of his, that’s for sure. He can’t blame Keller for wanting blowjobs, Beecher’s was pretty awesome before he took that bite, but you’re not supposed to love your bitch or betray your brothers in arms for him.  
It’s unnatural.  
What you do in prison is supposed to stay in prison.  
James loves Vern because he’s a proud leader, and a visionary.  
Yeah, that sounds good.  
He loves Liesel like a husband should too.  
He hates being so far away from her, in this fucking place.  
Well, at least there’s plenty of new fish coming in to recruit or prag.  
Maybe he’ll get a nice little bitch that won’t bite.  
Maybe Vern will stop cutting Keller slack, and see who really loves him.  
In a totally platonic, very admiring way.  
Like he used to feel about his dad.  
Sort of like that anyway.  
Not that his dad ever did anything good for him.  
James sighs. Vern wants him to kill some loser, so off he goes. Blood will flow, and he’ll do his duty like a good soldier should.  
For Vern and country.

*

Later Vern will cast him out and he’ll be shunned by the Brotherhood for the impurity of his gums. Cutler will prag him, and Vern won’t save him.  
Just like his dad couldn’t save him from the school bullies when he was a weak kid.  
His dad, who abused him as a child.  
His own blood will became poisonous, and become his best weapon.  
His leader will be lead to his doom by the prodigal son.  
If only he’d trusted James instead.  
But he didn’t and you always reap what you sow.  
In the AIDS ward James will be part of a brotherhood also bound by blood.  
A sad, lonely brotherhood of many races, all joined by their hopelessness.   
In hell all the damned are one lonely race, huddling together for comfort.  
The name he calls as he dies is his wife’s, not Vern’s.  
He hurt her, just like Vern hurt him so it’s only fitting.  
He didn’t love wisely and so it turned to hate.  
Keller could have told him all about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this 2014 oz magi wish: 
> 
> Pairing/Character(s): Schillinger/Robson  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: There's a thin line between love and hate.   
> Canon/AU/Either: canon  
> Special Requests:   
> Story/Art/Either: Either


End file.
